Shalala
by Moona Neko
Summary: 18 Juin - l'anniversaire de Kise. Et quel meilleur endroit que le karaoké pour fêter ça dignement ?


**» Auteur** **: **Moona-sama

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi, à mon grand désarroi...

**» Rating : **T

» **Note : ** Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Kiseeeee~ Je ne pouvais pas passer une seconde fois à côté de cet événement, je me devais d'écrire une fiction sur ça. De plus, c'est une bonne excuse pour écrire une fiction que j'ai en tête depuis un looong moment sans savoir comment la mettre réellement en place. L'anniversaire de notre blondinet préféré m'y a bien aidé. En espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

_« Nous t'envoyons plein de calinous, plein de poutous, plein de gratillous, plein de doudous, et surtout plein de bisous. L'enveloppe n'était pas assez grande pour mettre tout ça, alors on en garde un peu pour la prochaine fois lorsque l'on te verra. Gros bisous chaton ! Papi et Mamie »_

Kise rougit d'embarras à la lettre d'anniversaire que ses grands-parents lui avait envoyé. Avaient-ils oubliés qu'il fêtait aujourd'hui ses vingt deux ans ? Les cartes avec des petits chatons, ce n'était plus vraiment de son âge. Et le message … c'était gentil de leur part, mais c'est plus le genre de chose que l'on envoie à un enfant de sept ans. Il était un adulte désormais : majeur depuis un an jour pour jour, Ryouta étudiait afin de devenir pilote de ligne. N'ayant pas abandonné le mannequinat pour autant, il se servait de ses gains pour financer son école et gérer sa vie en total autonomie.

S'affalant contre le plateau de sa table basse, il jeta un œil vers la pendule. Seulement dix heures du matin … Il n'avait ni cours, ni séance photo ce jour-là. Néanmoins, à dix huit heures, il devait retrouver ses amis au karaoké. L'ancienne Génération des Miracles avait accepté de venir fêter les vingt deux ans du blond dans son karaoké préféré. Le mannequin avait également invité son ancien capitaine, Kasamatsu, ainsi que Momoi, Kagami, Himuro et Takao, avec qui il avait noué des liens d'amitié au lycée. Comme ils étudiaient tous sur Tokyo, il n'avait pas été difficile de tous les réunir. Il avait plus que hâte de passer cette soirée d'anniversaire en leur compagnie …

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Oi, Kise ! C'est ta fête et t'es en retard ?!

Kise bougonna en arrivant prêt de Aomine qui lui donna une bourrade amicale en guise de salutation. Depuis qu'il étudiait en voie de devenir policier, le bronzé s'était un peu calmé, même s'il restait le même type égocentrique. La police l'avait certes discipliné mais il y avait encore du boulot.

Le blond salua un par un tous ses invités, s'intéressant à leur avancée dans leurs études respectives. Kuroko lui expliqua donc qu'il était en ce moment en stage dans une crèche tout comme Takao, puisqu'ils faisaient les mêmes études. Murasakibara lui apprit qu'il avançait bien dans ses études de pâtissier et qu'il était d'ailleurs le plus créatif de sa promotion. Midorima l'assomma de termes scientifiques lorsqu'il lui parla de son école de médecine, mais le blond fit celui qui comprenait tout alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il écouta à peine Kagami et Aomine qui débattaient sur qui étaient les plus efficaces entre les pompiers et les policiers et s'intéressa davantage à Akashi qui lui parlait de son école de commerce. Le rouge avait un peu perdu son allure flippante en grandissant – et bien heureusement – et semblait plus enclin à s'adonner aux activités de la jeunesse. Autrefois, jamais il ne serait venu dans un karaoké. S'incrustant dans la discussion de Kasamatsu et Himuro, il apprit que ce dernier brillait dans son école de langue et que son ancien capitaine s'en sortait bien dans son école de sport. Chacun d'eux semblait avoir trouvé sa voie, même Momoi qui projetait de devenir secrétaire, sûrement médicale.

Une fois que tout le monde se soit salué, ils entrèrent enfin dans le karaoké. Kise avait bien sûr réservé une salle, une jeune fille les y conduisit donc et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Ils s'installèrent alors sur les banquettes et consultèrent la carte des musiques. Ils décidèrent que Kise ouvrirait le bal et le laissèrent choisir la chanson de son choix. Le blond entra donc le numéro 3 et commença à interpréter la chanson « Shalala » qu'il connaissait par cœur. Kasamatsu commença à commander quelques boissons et Ryouta se mit à pleurnicher tout en chantant, déçu que son ancien capitaine ne l'écoute pas durant sa sublime prestation.

Le micro voyagea rapidement de main en main : Kuroko interpréta « Future Line » mais comme personne ne l'avait vu, sa prestation ne resta pas gravé dans les mémoires Takao s'éclata à chanter « Ace-sama ni banzai » et beaucoup trouvèrent que le timbre de voix de l'ancien meneur de Shutoku ressemblait fortement à celui d'un chanteur de rock très connu. Quand Akashi prit le micro, le silence tomba net dans la salle. Son choix de musique étonna l'assemblée : tout portait à croire que le rouge avait choisi au hasard. Il se mit alors à interpréter « You Can Fly », de Peter Pan. Tous pincèrent les lèvres afin de ne pas exploser de rire. Ils tenaient à leur vie, tous autant qu'ils étaient. A la fin de sa prestation, Akashi les observa, attendant les applaudissements. Kise se mit à taper nerveusement dans ses mains, bientôt suivi par le reste de la troupe, qui ne tenait pas à se faire assassiner.

L'ambiance ainsi refroidie, Kasamatsu décida de recommander des boissons histoire de dérider tout ce petit monde.

- Et si on chantait en duo maintenant ? Proposa le blond avec gaieté.

Il fut donc décidé que les duos soient tirés au sort. Ryouta bondit de joie quand il piocha le même numéro que Kuroko et le tira tellement fort à sa suite que le bleu entendit craquer son poignet. Ils interprétèrent donc « Time Machine ga Nakutatte », le blond mettait bien sûr beaucoup plus d'entrain que le turquoise, qui n'avait pas encore totalement digéré sa prestation fantôme quelques minutes auparavant. Protestant qu'ils avaient déjà trop occupés le micro depuis le début de la soirée, Momoi tira Aomine derrière elle pour qu'ils chantent un truc ensemble. Préférant ne pas lui laisser le choix de la chanson, la rose sélectionna une chanson d'amour dégoulinant de guimauve, le genre de chose que les adolescentes de douze ans raffolaient, aux paroles stupides mais au rythme sympa. Aomine joua le jeu sans montrer une grande volonté cependant : il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop non plus !

Himuro et Takao furent les prochains et ils s'éclatèrent sur du rock, laissant l'assemblée abasourdie par leur prestation. Ils enchaînèrent trois duos avant que Kise ne les vire, sentant qu'ils s'accaparaient l'attention de tout le monde. Les deux bruns forcèrent alors leur partenaire respectif – soit Murasakibara et Midorima – de chanter quelque chose ensemble. Bien sûr, le violet et le vert ne parvinrent pas à tomber d'accord sur la chanson, Shintaro ne voulait pas chanter le thème de Totoro. Takao choisit donc pour eux, les forçant ainsi à interpréter le générique d'un manga très connu. Leur prestation se révéla catastrophique mais, au moins, elle eut le mérite de faire rire Kazunari à gorge déployée.

Ils prirent une petite pause pour manger quelques petits en-cas qu'ils avaient commandés et pour calmer leurs cordes vocales, mises à rude épreuve pour la plupart. L'alcool coula sans trop de retenu et les rires résonnèrent dans la petite pièce. Les moqueries fusèrent, surtout concernant la mignonne petite chanson que Aomine avait chanté avec Momoi. Blessé dans son égo, le bronzé se leva de table et se saisit du micro, puis décidé de laver son honneur. Néanmoins, il avait trop consommé et ne connaissait pas les paroles de la chanson qu'il avait choisit totalement au hasard.

- Machine de merde, ragea-t-il en cherchant à foutre un coup de pied dans l'écran.

Pendant ce temps, Kasamatsu était totalement rond et tirait sur le bras de Kise pour qu'ils chantent ensembles. Ne voulant pas le contrarier, le blond accepta et réussit tant bien que mal à reprendre le micro des mains de Daiki qui parti bouder dans son coin. Yukio insista pour qu'ils chantent « L'Amour brille sous les étoiles » et Ryouta ne put lui refuser son étrange caprice. Dans leurs dos, les autres – un peu pompettes mais pas totalement bourrés – chantaient avec eux dans une cacophonie digne d'une basse-cour.

Content de lui après son affreuse prestation, Yukio vint s'installer près de Takao qui lui jeta un regard oblique, pas trop rassuré. L'ancien capitaine de Kaijou commença à avoir les mains légèrement baladeuses, essayant d'ôter le t-shirt du brun ou de lui déboucler sa ceinture.

- Kasamatsu, arrête ! Hé ho !

Alerté par les cris de l'ancien meneur, Kise essaya de calmer Kasamatsu, en vain. Ce dernier semblait bien décidé à déshabiller le pauvre Kazunari, quel qu'en soit le prix. Le blond avait oublié à quel point son aîné ne tenait pas l'alcool et se maudit d'avoir oublié ce petit détail qui avait son importance.

Un O.V.N.I atterrit soudainement en plein dans la face de Kasamatsu, l'assommant sur le coup.

- Pile entre les deux yeux ! S'exclama Kagami en faisant le signe de la victoire.

- Kagamicchi tu es fou ! Tu l'as assommé !

- Au moins il s'est calmé, ricana Aomine.

Bougonnant, Kise allongea son aîné sur la banquette en espérant qu'il n'apprenne jamais l'identité de son agresseur. Midorima, de son côté, alla furtivement chercher l'O.V.N.I – qui se révélait être un dictionnaire japonais-anglais – qui était son lucky item du jour. Pas de doute, Kasamatsu avait du bien le sentir …

L'accident fut vite oublié et les chansons reprirent de plus belles. Kagami et Himuro chantèrent en duo sur une musique américaine, comblant l'assemblée avec leur magnifique accent à couper au couteau. Takao força Midorima à faire un duo avec lui et Momoi insista pour chanter avec Kuroko. Akashi accepta sans grande gaieté d'interpréter un petit morceau avec Kise qui s'en donna à cœur joie. En gros, la soirée se déroulait à merveille si on omettait les petites accidents mineurs.

Après un trio avec Kuroko et Aomine, Kise quitta momentanément la salle pour faire un petit tour aux toilettes. Il sentait que l'alcool avait bien remué ses méninges et se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller un peu. Après sa petite affaire, il s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la salle et s'étonna de la trouver silencieuse. Quand il poussa la porte, un concert de voix entonna une chanson d'anniversaire avec entrain. Ému, le blond versa quelques larmes et se jeta dans les bras de chacun d'entre eux. Ceci fut suivie par la distribution des cadeaux et Kise fut gâté. Album photo, vêtements, parfums, c'était un véritable monticule de présents qui s'accumulait dans un coin de la pièce.

Un peu gêné, Midorima tendit un petit paquet à Kise en remontant ses lunettes pour se donner de la contenance.

- Ne te fais pas d'idées saugrenues. Je t'ai acheté ça seulement parce que les gémeaux ne sont pas dans un bon jour. Ce serait dommage de gâcher ton anniversaire.

Kise ouvrit le petit paquet et découvrit une petite babiole représentant son signe astrologique. Elle semblait de très bonne facture, Midorima avait dut la payer cher. Le vert refusa l'effusion d'amour de la part du blond, préférant encore rechanter avec Murasakibara plutôt qu'accepter un câlin de la part de Ryouta.

D'un commun accord, il fut décidé que la soirée se finirait à l'extérieur. Le groupe se dirigea alors vers une salle d'arcade où Kise défia le premier venu sur Dance Dance Revolution. Évidemment, comme il copiait les mouvements, il gagna toutes les parties et s'en félicitait lui-même. Midorima défia Himuro dans un jeu de tir tandis que Aomine et Kagami mesuraient sur force physique sur une machine à coup de poing. Ils s'en allèrent en grognant quand Murasakibara pulvérisa le record sans même le faire exprès, ayant cogné le ballon en passant près de lui.

Pour résumer, la soirée se passa à merveille et Kise n'aurait put souhaité un meilleur anniversaire. Tous ses amis avaient répondu présent pour le fêter avec lui et, il pouvait le dire, ils s'étaient vraiment amusés, même les plus réticents au début. Au moment de se séparer pour rentrer chacun chez soi, Kise réalisa quelque chose …

- Les gars … On a oublié Kasamatsu-senpai au karaoké !

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, je m'excuse pour la piètre qualité mais j'ai vraiment écris ceci en quatrième vitesse, je ne voulais pas le poster avec un jour de retard. J'ai donc procédé à la correction - s'il reste des fautes c'est que je dois pas les remarquer ... - et rajouté un petit bout de phrase que j'avais zappé en cours de route 8D

Concernant les musiques, je vais vous les lister pour que vous puissiez les trouver plus facilement si vous voulez les écouter :

- _Shalala Goes On_ : Solo Serie Kise Ryota, cv. Kimura Ryouhei

- _Future Line_ : Solo Serie Kuroko Tetsuya, cv. Ono Kensho

- _Ace-sama ni Banzai_ : Solo Serie Takao Kazunari, cv. Suzuki Tatsuhisa

- _You Can Fly_ : "Tu t'envoles" de Peter Pan, en japonais. Vous pouvez la trouver interprétée par Hiroshi Kamiya, le seiyuu de Akashi.

- _Time Machine ga Nakutatte_ : Duet Serie Kuroko Tetsuya & Kise Routa, cv. Ono Kensho & Kimura Ryouhei

Petit plus : le passage sur Kasamatsu qui veut déshabiller Takao n'est pas un petit délire personnel. Il se trouve que le seiyuu de Kasamatsu, Hoshi Souichirou, tient vraiment pas l'alcool et a mit ses mains sur la ceinture duseiyuu de Takao, Suzuki Tatsuhisa, un jour où il était plutôt imbibé, en lui disant je t'aime. J'ai un peu exagéré là pour changer un peu mais voilà, je me suis inspirée de cette petite anecdote (:

Sur ce, bonne journée à vous & joyeux anniversaire Kise !


End file.
